1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closet space storage and increased functionality of home wardrobe storage. It relates in general to closet space that is typically out of reach for most people. More particularly the invention relates to wardrobe lifts with pivoting or oscillating arms that raise and lower hanging clothes using a motor driven means. This invention takes the wardrobe lift a step further by creating a simple way to extend greatly the lowering capability of a lift with rotating arms.
2. Description of Prior Art and Advantages
A variety of wardrobe lifts are known and have been used for several years. They typically consist of two rotating arms that pivot up and down at least 90 degrees and have a clothes rail or pole that fits between the arms and holds clothes that are on hangers. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,903, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,764, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,121 all disclose wardrobe lifts that raise and lower hanging clothing in a manual fashion. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,072, U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,437—1 and Pub. No DE 203 04 657 U1 disclose a motorized wardrobe lift but they do not have any extended lowering but only a 90 degree rotation of the clothes rail via the rotating arms. U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,789 B2 does have an extended lowering capability however it uses a much different design that uses three pulleys per rotating arm in order to lower the clothes rail and this invention only uses one pulley per rotating arm and a receptacle that holds and releases a carrier means. Also this invention uses no rigid rod between the rotating arms and no cable as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,789.
Overall this invention is a superior technique for raising and lowering clothes to any level that is required by the user.